


Subway

by MaddyTinkerbell



Series: Subway [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Zayn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это продолжается изо дня в день. <br/>Иногда Зейну кажется, что он был в его жизни всегда, он просто не мыслит без него свое существование. <br/>Это неправильно и глупо, и сводит с ума, но это есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway

Это продолжается изо дня в день.   
Иногда Зейну кажется, что он был в его жизни всегда, он просто не мыслит без него свое существование.   
Это неправильно и глупо, и сводит с ума, но это есть.  
Серый, абсолютно серый вагон лондонской подземки. Ничего примечательного, и ничего такого, за что можно было бы зацепиться взглядом. Зейна немного потряхивает. То ли от движения вагона, то ли от предвкушения. Он всегда его ждет, и всегда боится, что вчерашняя встреча была последней. Что он исчезнет из его жизни, так и не став по-настоящему ее частью. Ему больно и неприятно это осознавать; хочется засунуть эти мысли глубоко и далеко.   
Зейн прислоняет горячий лоб к окну и включает первый попавшийся трек. Его дыхание заставляет стекло запотевать, и, будь он чуть меньше увлечен мыслями о случайном неслучайном пассажире, он наверняка поддался бы детской привычке и написал на стекле свое имя или нарисовал что-нибудь не очень приличное, а может и приличное. Но он уже давно не ребенок, и рисует, к сожалению, крайне редко.   
Время идет, рука так и не потянулась вверх и не оставила пару отпечатков на стекле, а Зейн все четче осознает, что его тошнит. Непонятно отчего.  
От осознания собственной никчемности, или же его просто укачало(за три года езды на общественном транспорте)? Он отчаянно пытается убедить себя во втором. Потом опять; снова; заново; и опять. И так каждый будний день.   
Это началось с месяц назад. Все шло как обычно, до тех пор, пока в вагон не вошел молодой кудрявый мужчина. Он, наверное, всего года на три старше Зейна, но назвать его парнем язык не поворачивался. Он излучал потрясающую уверенность в себе, в каждом жесте и взгляде, Зейн видел это во всем. Незнакомец скользнул взглядом по его и лицу, и … больше ни-че-го. Что-то колкое, неприятное тенью проскользнуло тогда внутри.  
Мужчина входил на определенной остановке и выходил всегда на одной и той же. Изменилось лишь его отношение. Теперь, даже не смотря на него, Зейн чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд насыщенных изумрудных глаз. Даже не приближаясь к нему, Малик мог почувствовать запах его туалетной воды. Холодный и, в то же самое время, немного терпкий. Как будто терпкость придавала ни что иное, как его кожа. Зейн часто думал об этом. О коже, о его глазах, темных волнистых волосах, о больших ладонях и широких плечах. А еще о том, что ему, скорее всего, плевать. Плевать на то, каким взглядом он, Зейн, смотрит на него; плевать на то, как он вздрагивает, когда чувствует его присутствие прямо у себя за спиной; на то, как тяжелеет внизу живота от вида его руки сжимающей поручень чуть пониже его собственной. И он уж точно не чувствует стаю мурашек от его дыхания на своей шее, во время мягкого покачивания состава. С полной уверенностью можно сказать, что зеленоглазый не дрочит на него в своем душе за пару часов до работы.  
И то, что он понял за этот месяц - рядом с этим незнакомым, но уже ставшим близким ему парнем он чувствует себя на своем месте.

На следующий день они встретились снова, чего, впрочем, и следовало ожидать.   
Зейну было достаточно кинуть быстрый взгляд в сторону, чтобы разглядеть черное пальто до колен и стеклярусный блеск снежинок в каштановых волосах.  
Снег. Где снег — там сказка. Иногда. И именно сейчас, Малик думает, тот случай.  
Хмурый, погруженный в свои мысли он не сразу понимает, что в практически пустом вагоне новоприбывший пассажир выбрал место рядом с ним. И он не собирался занимать свободное сидение, а подвинулся так, чтобы его бедро, обтянутое черной джинсовой тканью, соприкасалось с бедром Зейна.  
Малика пробило мелкой дрожью, он передернул плечами и перевел взгляд на свои сцепленные пальцы, все еще облокачиваясь головой на прохладное стекло. Место, которым они соприкасались, постепенно нагревалось, и Зейну казалось, что скоро оно просто-напросто загорится и спалит к чертовой матери весь состав.  
Зейн повернул голову в сторону своего попутчика, надеясь, что тот не заметит его изучающего взгляда, но таки сам наткнулся на изучающий взгляд изумрудных глаз, тут же смутившись такому вниманию к своей персоне. Но прервать зрительный контакт Малик не смел, просто не сумел бы, даже если бы ему очень того захотелось.  
И это могло бы продолжаться вечно, потому что смотреть на что-либо подобное этому привлекательному мужчине - это то, что очень приятно делать. Но когда поезд остановился в очередной раз, и мужчина поднялся с места, легко улыбаясь и призывно глядя в глаза Зейну, парень все же решился. Впервые.  
Он живо поднялся с места и вышел вслед за зеленоглазым, расторопно продвигаясь сквозь валящую со всех сторон толпу и стараясь не упустить из виду кудрявую макушку.  
Наконец, когда они выбрались на улицу, где людей было не меньше, они лишь находились на чуть большем расстоянии друг от друга, Зейн вздохнул полной грудью и, вновь поймав взгляд лукавых зеленых глаз, подумал, что воздух сегодня колючий, искрящийся. Зейн, снова слегка смутившись взгляда и того, что все-таки пошел за обладателем этих каштановых кудрей, осыпанных редкими снежинками, опустил глаза.   
И, почувствовав легкое прикосновение прохладной кожи к своим пальцам, которое тут же исчезло, словно показалось, поднял голову, замечая ушедшего вперед знакомого незнакомца, который в этот момент обернулся и выжидающе на него посмотрел.  
Зейн резко выдохнул, понимая, что успел за это мгновение испугаться — а вдруг зеленоглазый решил бы просто уйти, и совершенно не желал, чтобы Зейн шел за ним изначально? - и, кусая губы, поспешил следом за мужчиной.  
Всю дорогу они молчали, и Зейн понятия не имел, куда они направляются, и есть ли конечный пункт назначения их «прогулки».   
Но когда они вошли в двери элитной высотки, которая являлась жилым домом, Зейн стал колебаться. Ведь он не имел представления об этом человеке, никакого. Разве что досконально изучил его внешность.  
Но когда за его спиной сомкнулись двери пустого лифта, когда он почувствовал горячее дыхание на своей щеке и еле заметное тепло, исходящее от тела мужчины, когда он увидел все это со стороны — в отражении зеркальных стен, то понял - незачем сомневаться. Они вошли в квартиру, дверь которой казалось просто огромной, и уже на пороге воздух был пропитан ароматом меда и яблок. Зейн растеряно смотрел на спину хозяина дома, который успел снять свое пальто и сейчас, заинтересованно глядя на Зейна в ответ, разматывал со своей шеи шарф.  
И когда мужчина понял, что Зейн, похоже, не думал раздеваться, то подошел ближе к младшему парню; потянув за застежку, расстегнул его куртку, стряхнув с меха тающий снег.  
\- И не холодно? Без шарфа?  
Зейн вздрогнул, почувствовав теплые пальцы, скользнувшее по его холодной шее.  
\- Немного.  
\- Проходи, - мужчина усмехнулся. Он развернулся и прошел по коридору, по направлению одной из дверей. Зейн последовал за ним.  
И раз уж Малику была так нужна информация об этом «незнакомце», то он мог бы сделать заметку: либо он из состоятельной семьи, либо добился красивой жизни своим трудом, будучи таким молодым. Либо и то, и другое. Может быть, ему уже шестьдесят, просто он продал свою душу демону и не стареет. Иначе как объяснить ту самую ауру? Мужества и стати.  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? - войдя в комнату, а именно кухню, мужчина повернулся лицом к Малику, сверкнув яркими глазами.  
Почему бы и нет?  
Сейчас? Нет? А когда, в таком случае?  
\- Тебя.  
Зеленоглазый облизнулся, пробежавшись взглядом по Зейну с ног до головы. И этот взгляд Зейн уже не в первый раз ловил на себе, о нет. Но все же он боится своих слов. В любом случае, вне зависимости от взглядов, он не знает, как мужчина отреагирует на них.  
\- Меня? Действительно?- он сдувает волнистую прядь со лба, вскинув брови и искренне удивленно глядя на Зейна.  
Малик сбит с толку, но от этого его собственное тихое да, кажется еще более уместным и правильным. Они одновременно двигаются навстречу друг другу, и чувство смущения окончательно покидает младшего.   
Зеленоглазый обхватывает его лицо руками и нежно поглаживает щеку покрытую однодневной щетиной. Нетерпеливые пальцы Зейна уже расстегивают его рубашку, а он все никак не может наглядеться. Они так близко, что буквально чувствуют как напряжение перерастает в возбуждение и желание. Наконец старший поддевает вязаный свитер на парне перед   
собой, заставляя того поднять руки вверх, и стягивает его через голову.   
\- Я Зейн, Зейн Малик, кстати, - совсем не к стати сообщает он, отрываясь от сладких, пухлых губ, которых успел коснуться в спешном, легком поцелуе.  
\- А я Гарри, Гарри Стайлс.  
Ямочки.  
Зейн, увидев эти обворожительные ямочки, улыбается, приподнимая уголки губ. И, видимо, Гарри не настолько выдержан, чтобы этим не воспользоваться. Он подается вперед, так, что их грудные клетки сталкиваются, и мягко целует припухлые губы, тут же отстранившись и пытаясь разгадать эмоции на лице Малика. Не найдя какого-либо проявления неприязни, он снова наклоняет голову, и целует, на этот раз чуть более требовательно. Зейн не заставляет себя долго ждать, послушно приоткрывает рот и касается кончиком языка верхней губы Гарри, Гарри Стайлса. Они снова отрываются друг от друга, но только для того, чтобы набрать в легкие побольше воздуха. Руки Зейна зарываются в шикарную копну волос, чей обладатель только сильнее сжимает в руках осиную талию своего гостя. Поцелуй становится боле развязным, Зейн посасывает и покусывает и без того вишневого цвета губы, и когда в итоге их языки сталкиваются, его мозг уже отказывается воспринимать реальность.   
Он понял, что лежит на огромной кровати кудрявого искусителя, только тогда, когда этот самый искуситель расстегивал свои брюки стоя у кровати, а он сам уже был полностью обнажен. И это было странно, смешно, непонятно и...как? Он не мог выпасть из реальности на такое долгое время. Не мог ведь?   
Мог. Зейн понимает это, когда наблюдает за тем, как Гарри ползет по кровати к раздвинутым в немом приглашении ногам Зейна и начинает расцеловывать низ его плоского живота.  
\- Перевернись, - командует он. Оказавшись в коленно-локтевой, Зейн начинает немного нервничать. - Расслабься, - мягко говорит ему Стайлс, легонько прикусывая кожу на ягодице в самом основании позвоночника, затем целует поясницу, и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке за смазкой и презервативами.   
Зейн ошеломлен его нежностью, а потому, когда в него проникают сразу два пальца изо всех сил старается не сжиматься и никак не показывать свой дискомфорт. Его соблазнитель не жалеет времени на то, чтобы растянуть Зейна, и его труды вознаграждаются сладким стоном, когда заветный комок нервов оказывается задетым длинными пальцами.  
\- Еще, - только и может выдохнуть Зейн.  
Гарри натягивает презерватив, щедро смазывает себя лубрикантом и упирается налитой головкой в дырочку. Он готов кричать, ибо Зейн настолько узкий и горячий, что он сомневается, делал ли тот это когда-нибудь, или этот раз - первый.   
Желание собравшееся тянущей болью внизу живота, отдается во всех уголках его тела. Проталкиваясь все глубже он проезжается по простате, и Зейн выгибает спину под невозможным углом. Он чувствует как потяжелевшие яйца Стайлса прижимаются к его собственным, как мужчина входит в него до упора и замирает.   
Но Зейну нужно больше. Поэтому он пытается качнуться назад, и трется о пах своего партнера, пока тот не издает сдавленное «ох», упирается руками в его плечи, и начинает глубокие толчки.   
Стоны Зейна становятся сиплыми, капелька пота стекает по шее старшего парня и капает на спину Малика в районе лопаток. Он пытается задержать дыхание, дабы отсрочить оргазм, зрачки расширены до предела, а внутренности сжимаются в сладком предвкушении. Движения перестают быть ритмичными, они отрывисты и резки, член Стайлса пульсирует глубоко внутри, а его собственный истекает смазкой и просит разрядки. И зеленоглазый юноша словно читает мысли, он опускает руку на матрас чуть выше его головы, перемещает тем самым весь вес на нее, другой обхватывает член Зейна и начинает медленно дрочить ему.  
\- Быстрее, - шипит Малик - его сознание на грани, мир давно сжался до размеров спальни, и все, что ему нужно, это кончить. Он чувствует пальцы, которые поглаживают чувствительную головку; чувствует ладонь, беспорядочно движущуюся по всему стволу; чувствует толстый, непрерывно вбивающийся член внутри себя.  
\- Детка...Я сейчас.. - Гарри не успевает закончить предложение. Он, по инерции, продолжает двигать рукой и доводит Зейна до  
оргазма, вырывая из глотки приглушенный подушками рык.


End file.
